Do I know you?
by Dr who fav
Summary: Percy and Nico have been dating for about 3 years now and Percy was about to ask Nico to marry him. Then disaster strikes. Nico is taking a walk with Percy when a monster appears out of no where and takes Nico while Percy is passed out on the ground. Then after 3 days of searching for Nico, they find him in the underworld, without injury and perfectly happy. Life is never the same.
1. The beginning

**This fan fiction is going o to be long so if you don't have enough time to read then this isn't the fan fiction for you. I'm going to with between Percy and Nico's POV. There ****might be some parts that already happened in one POV that you see in another. Also guys, I might have to post parts of one chapter at a time because I write mostly at school so as you can tell, I have a major conflict. Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV **"I love you" Nico said "I love you too" I replied. Nico and I had been dating for about 3 years now and I am getting ready to ask him to marry me. I took him out to a nice peaceful part of the woods right outside the border of Camp Halfblood for a nice picnic. But I took him out here so that we could be alone when I popped the question. He's been leaving subtle hints around like, "Perce, yesterday I walked by a wedding in town that was so beautiful. Imagine if we were married. Perce, we should get married!" See, subtle. It was time. "Nico, I love you and I know you love me so I wanted you to-" I was cut off by a loud roar and then everything went black. When I woke up I was in the infirmary at camp. Will was there tending to my wounds. Really he was just pouring water on them but being a son of Poseidon, that was the best thing for me. "Don't try to move. You have a concussion. If you had been any further away from the border, we wouldn't have heard the monster. You've been out for almost 8 hours. I found this laying next to you on the ground." He pulled out a small navy blue box. "Percy, I'm so sorry. We didn't see Nico anywhere in the perimeter. We have a search party out right now looking for him. I promise you, we will find him." I started crying. I just let the most important thing in my life slip through my hands.

**Nico's POV **"Nico, I love you an dI know you love me so I wanted to-" There was a loud roar and then a monster appeared out of nowhere and hit Percy. He hit the ground with a hard thud. "No!" I screamed. The monster picked me up in his giant hand. I was thrashing and kicking and squirming but he didn't budge. "Percy! Let me go! Let me go! Percy please answer me! Please!" The monster yelled at me to be quiet. Then he started talking "Master I have the child. What shall I do now?" A voice replied back. "Bring him to me. When you return, you will get your reward." That was dad! "Dad! Why are you doing this?" I yelled. He didn't respond. The monster yelled at me again to be quiet. Then we shadow traveled to the underworld. When we got there we were in Hades' palace. The monster took me closer to him and then he put me down. As soon as I touched the ground, I started sinking into it and my feet were stuck to the ground so I couldn't move. "Well hello son. How are you?" He said in a really smug way. "What did you do with Percy? What did you do to him!?" I screamed. "Oh, you mean your little boy toy. Well, I didn't kill him but I made sure the blow to his head was hard enough so that he would be out for several hours and have a concussion. But this isn't my fault. I warned you that there would be consequences. Now for your punishment." After that, I had no memory of my beloved Percy.


	2. Finding Nico

Hey guys this chapter is going to be the chapter that Percy finds Nico but as you know in the last chapter Nico lost his memory of Percy. This chapter is going to be sad so sorry in advance :(. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

P.S: Sorry for the typos in the last chapter. And I'm sorry that I haven't posted in so long.

Nico's POV:

"Hey dad? This guy says he was a demigod who helped in the second Titan War, but I don't recognize him," I said. It was great that I got to be with and assist dad in the underworld. It was always wonderful to help souls find their right place, whether Elysium or in the Fields of Punishment. Granted, it wasn't technically my job to decide their place. But, it was still fun. I got a lot of quality time with dad, which is kind of strange considering he was the God of Death.

"Don't worry about it just put him in line with all the other souls," he replied.

"Okay," I said, glancing back at him. I was talking to dad about the possibility of going back to camp to see Annabeth. He said he'd consider it, but he would have to make sure I went with one of his guards for protection. I personally think it's a little too extravagant to have my own personal guards whenever I go anywhere. But, I know he just wants me to be safe, which truthfully also seems a bit out of the ordinary as he's never cared much about me about me before as far as I can tell... I used to just stay at Camp Half-Blood, or sometimes Camp Jupiter. He, never even once checked on me. Maybe he's softening up a little? I don't really know.

Once though I do remember him saying that if I did go back to camp and if someone I didn't know told me something like, "Nico you worried me so much I missed you so much!" then I should call my guards immediately. I don't understand why he'd think that anyone would ever do that.

While I was taking the supposed Titan War demigod to the line, Annabeth came running through the crowd of souls with someone else. "Nico!" She yelled, "What in Hades is wrong with you? Why would you would just leave us like that?!"

The other person, a boy around my age yelled too. "Nico! You idiot, don't you ever do that to me again! I was so scared. Were you down here the whole time?" He hugged me so hard he might as well have been strangling me.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Nico, stop joking that's not funny!" The strange boy reprimanded me. I was very confused. "Now, let's go back to camp everyone has been so worried." Did I know him from camp, but just forgot about him? That felt unlikely as he seemed to know me rather well. In any case I knew I wasn't going with a total stranger, so obviously I did the logical thing and called the guards. They instantly appeared in front of me and pushed the stranger away. Dad must have gotten notified somehow too because he appeared as well.

"Son, go back to the palace with your guards. I need to take care of the intruder." The guards took me back to the palace, but I couldn't help but wonder what dad did to the stranger and Annabeth. Besides, he had probably just mistaken me for someone else.

Percy's POV:

"Well hello there little pest. Would you like to die today?" Hades sneered.

"Fuck off. What the hell'd you do to him?!" I demanded.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to talk to your uncle?" He smirked obnoxiously.. The fucking douchebag.

"Come with me Jackson, and I might spare your life." I suddenly felt even more uneasy.

Hades grabbed me by my shirt and took me to some place that looked like prison cells. I'd been there before. It was when Nico set me up so that Hades could kidnap me and put me in one of those cells. Fuck, Nico was romantic. I didn't care though. Nico was the love of my life and I knew I would do anything to get him back... Even if I died in the process.

"Now a nice cozy cell, made just for you. I hope you hate it." That guy fucking pissed me off. Every second of my life I wanted to cut his head off. Even then I wouldn't be satisfied.

He pushed me into one of the cells that had no windows or doors or even bars. He just pushed me through the wall. Too late did I realize that he took Riptide and that this was, knowing Hades, this was a spelled cell and I wouldn't get Riptide back.

Oh no, Annabeth! What was he going to do with her? He wouldn't hurt her... right? Then again, I had no idea why he was doing this. He could've wanted Annabeth and just not wanted me to interfere.

"Annabeth! Annabeth are you ok?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Don't worry, she's fine. I've sent her back up to camp with no memory of this happening. All she remembers is that you are out looking for your precious Nico." I heard Hades say in that voice that just relishes in everything that I hate (Such as himself).

"Now for your punishment." He sent some ghosts in and they strapped me to a chair, put something on my head, and then I was in my new "life".


	3. My new life

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Last time you might have gotten confused at the end but don't worry; you'll figure out whats going on in this chapter. But it might still be a little confusing so if you're confused just comment and ill try to explain at best whats going on. Hope you enjoy!

Percy's pov:

"Nico, we need to talk. I love you and I know you love me so I was wondering if, you, Nico DiAngelo, will marry me, Percy Jackson?" I said. I said it but it wasn't me. I wasn't in my body, almost like I was possessed by an eidolon but it was like a perfect life. Also, when I'm possessed by an eidolon, I have a little bit of control of my actions, but this time, it was like I was watching a TV show.

This is exactly how I wanted the day I was going to propose to Nico to go. Now I was seeing it play out. Was this really a punishment? I could see my life with Nico, and it would be perfect.

"Oh," I thought, "I see. I can't live my perfect life, so I have to sit back and watch it go by." Hades really sucks.  
I saw the day we got engaged go by. We went back to camp and surprised everyone, just like I had planned. I saw Annabeth working everyday to make my wedding day perfect. I saw me and Nico looking at adoption centers. I saw the day finally come when me and Nico were dressed up in suits.  
Everything was absolutely beautiful. I hate Hades even more thinking about how if he hadn't messed things up, that could've been me.  
I don't know how much time passed in the real world, but it seemed like forever in this world.

A few days after "my" wedding, I saw mine and Nico's honeymoon. We went on a cruse to Rome, and we stayed there for a couple days. That's when things got really weird. Nico and I had just gotten back from dinner, and we went back up to the hotel room, really drunk and really horny.

We smashed into room, falling around and stumbling everywhere. We immediately started ripping each others clothes off, layer by layer. First, we flung off our shoes, then we started taking each others suit jackets off. We completely mangled our clothes, all my shirt buttons were scattered around the room and Nico's shirt was ripped to pieces.Once our upper layers were off, we started working on our pants. Slowly, I unbuttoned Nico's pants, and the zipper got stuck, so, I ripped them off.

Suddenly, I was in the room that Hades threw me in. Nico was looking over me. But he wasn't the same.


	4. My time

**Hey guys welcome back for another chapter! Before I finished writing the last chapter, people told me that it was getting too graphic so, I ended it. If you don't like graphic fan fics don't worry because I won't have another chapter like that. Also, sorry about how the last chapter ended on a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy! Comments follows and likes are appreciated. **

**P.S sorry how I haven't posted in a while I was studying for finals and I was really busy with the last day of school. **

**Nico's POV:**

I was in the palace when it happened. When I finally knew who he was. "Percy…" I muttered.

The guards were alerted and said, "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's nothing."

Slowly, while the guards weren't paying attention, I started moving away from them. I had almost made it when they noticed me.

"Hey! Get back here now!" They called in alarm. They started chasing me, but I got out my sword and slashed them to dust, after all, they were monsters.

I ran to the Fields of Punishment, thinking that my father hade put Percy there.

I ran by all the souls, screaming and moaning in pain. I didn't see Percy but, I saw my father. He was standing outside of the prison cells that I had lured Percy into even before the Second Titan War. Nothing makes a man love you more than trapping him in an inescapable prison with no doors or windows.

I ran up to the cell my father was standing in front of and confronted him.

"Dad!" I yelled, " Why are you doing this? Let Percy go!"

"Nico," He replied, a tinge of hate in his voice, "The real question is why did _you _do this. Don't you realize that this is your fault. None of this would've happened if you had just-"

"Just what? Not been gay? Dad, this is who I am and _no one_is going to change that." I responded.

"Well," He said, "In that case, duel me. If you win, you can be with your beloved Percy. If I win, you will never see Percy Jackson again and will stay at Camp Jupiter. Deal?"

I knew I couldn't take the deal, but it was the only chance I had to get Percy back. "Deal. On one condition, if I lose, I will get to say good bye to Percy before I leave."

"Fine, fine." He answered "But if I kill you it's not my fault. I will have you sent to Elysium."

"Deal. Now, let's fight!" I got out my sword and charged head on. I knew I couldn't beat him but I tried anyway. I slashed at him, but he dodged and stabbed me in the gut.I collapsed to the ground, pain surging through me.

"Well it seems this battle is over before it even started. I win. Say goodbye to your beloved Percy. You have five minutes."

He pushed me into one of the cells and I saw Percy sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, unconscious. I crawled over to him with the last of my remaining strength and pulled him out of the chair. He opened his eyes to me.

"Percy, this is goodbye. I'm so sorry. I never meant for it to happen this way."

I pulled him in for a hug and kissed him on his head.

"Nico, what are you talking about? What's wrong?" He looked down at my stomach, noticing my wound. "Oh my Gods Nico, your bleeding! We need to get you help. Come on let's-"

"No Perce, it's O.K. It's my time. If it wasn't, the Fates would stop it from happening. You just need to let me go." I could barely talk, trying to keep in my tears.

"No! It's not your time. I will never let you go!" Suddenly, my eyelids got heavy, and I fell over.

Percy caught me and held me in his arms. "Perce it's O.K. Please don't be sad. You just keep living your life, happy at Camp Halfblood. You have Annabeth to keep you company so you don't have to miss me."

I couldn't help it anymore. The tears streamed out of my eyes likes water falls. I couldn't hold on anymore, and I drifted off.

I was standing over Percy. He was crying and yelling, "No! Nico please come back to me!"

I wanted to tell him it was O.K but he wouldn't hear me. I wanted to tell him that he could see me again when I was in Elysium. I wanted to tell him that he shouldn't get upset. I wanted to tell him that I loved him. I wanted to tell him so many things that I didn't get a chance to. Then he figured out how to see me again. Clever boy.

"Wait! I'm in the Underworld. I can see him again! Nico don't worry I'm coming! I'm going to find you no matter what I have to do! Nico, if you can hear me, I love you so much and nothing will stop me from getting back to you." I started crying again. Tears of joy and sadness. I was glad that Percy could find me, but sad to see him like this, in this position of weakness.

I wiped my tears and left the room to find my father. "O.K. You win now let Percy go and send me to Elysium."

He waved his hand and the door disappeared, but Percy wasn't there. "What did you do to him?" I demanded "Where is Percy?"

"Don't worry I sent him back to Camp Halfblood so he can't find you." He grinned that smug grin of his when he ruins someone's life. "Bye now." I was teleported to Elysium. Even though I was in the perfect place, I couldn't help but cry_._ I collapsed on the ground, overwhelmed with tears._ I won't see Percy again until he dies. And by then he probably will have moved on_. I thought.

I couldn't go on. I couldn't do anything. I didn't _want_ to do anything. Even though I was dead, my heart was broken.


	5. How Could He Leave Me?

**Hey guys I'm back yet again! I hope the last chapter wasn't too sad for you because I know a lot of people (including myself) who are very sensitive about books, movies, or TV shows. Im guessing that this fan fiction won't be as long as I thought it would be but I'm probably going to have a sequel and I want you guys to tell me your favorite ships and I will pick one and the next fan fic will be about that ship. I hope you enjoy! Comments, likes, and follows are appreciated.**

Percy's POV

I held Nico in my arms as he told me, "Perce it's O.K. Please don't be sad. You just keep living your life, happy at Camp Halfblood. You have Annabeth to keep you company so you don't have to miss me." My eyes stung and my vision was blurry from all of my tears. He closed his eyes and went still. I knew he was gone.

I started screaming "No! Nico please come back to me!" Then I figured out how to see him again. "Wait! I'm in The Underworld. I can see him again! Nico don't worry I'm coming!"

I went to the wall and tried to find a way out. I started pounding on it and pressing everywhere to look for a trap door. I knew I was stuck in here, but I had to try. It was the only way I could see Nico again.

Then, it seemed as if I blinked and I was in the cell anymore. I was in my cabin at Camp Halfblood. I was in my bed so I was hoping, praying to all the Gods and Goddesses, that it was just a dream.

I crashed out of my cabin, ran to cabin 13, the Hades cabin, and burst in. I opened it to find Hazel and Annabeth talking about something that sounded like, "… Ya I'm worried about him too. I mean he's been gone for what? A two weeks now?"

They stopped when they saw me. My knees buckled and I dropped to the ground. "Percy!" Annabeth yelled "Are you O.K? Oh Gods we need to get you to the infirmary! You're bleeding!"

I looked down at my hands and they were covered in blood. "This… This isn't my blood. It's…" Tears swelled in my eyes and I bit my lip to avoid whimpering.

"It's what? Where's Nico? Did you find him?" Hazel asked.

"It's… Nico's. He's dead. Hades killed him while I was stuck in a jail cell." Both of the girls gasped.

"His own father," Annabeth said "His own father killed him. How could he do that? I am going to talk to the Gods about this and-"

"No, Annabeth." I stopped her " I'm the reason he's dead. I killed him. If I hadn't been so reckless maybe… maybe he'd still be alive."

"Percy don't you dare say that!" Hazel yelled "It is absolutely not your fault. There was nothing you could do about it. Pluto-" "Hades"Annabeth corrected. "-Hades trapped you while he was dying. You couldn't have stopped it."

I fell over and passed out. I realized that I hadn't been breathing, trying to keep in the tears. When I woke up I was in the infirmary. Will was standing next to me, talking to Hazel and Annabeth.

I couldn't make out what there were saying, but, I knew they were talking about Nico and I. They were talking about his death. I tried to sit up but I fell back over.

"Percy! You're awake. Good. We need to talk. Girls, could you give us a minute?" Will asked, a little worry in his voice.

"Sure. Come on, Hazel." Annabeth replied. They left the infirmary.

Will came over to me and sat down on the cot.

"They told me about Nico. Percy I'm so sorry. But," Will paused "maybe…maybe it's better this way."

My heart fell into my stomach. "How could you say that? The love of my life just died and your saying that's good?"

He leaned toward me and kissed me. For a second I hesitated, then I pulled away and smacked his face. He ran out of the infirmary, his face completely red.

The worst part was, it felt nice.


	6. He Wouldn't

Hey guys welcome back for another chapter! I wanted to make last chapter as exciting as I could so hopefully you liked it. So sorry that I haven't posted in so long! I have been on a two week vacation. Please don't forget to comment about the next fan fiction. Comment your favorite ships and I will pick the one that is most commented. (Please write the ship name and the names of the people in the ship). Hope you enjoy! Comments, likes, and follows are appreciated.

Nico's POV:

It had been weeks since I had died, although, time was hard to tell in the Underworld. I'd met some of the greatest heroes in the world. It would have been amazing. Except it wasn't. I couldn't see Percy anymore. It was probably the worst thing that happened to me (aside from death, that kind of sucked too).

The only way I could see him now is if he was k.i.a or if he really wanted to see me again… No. I tried not to think about it. Percy wouldn't do that… Would he? No, no Percy would never do that… If he had the stubbornness of a normal person.

I ran to the nearest spirit and asked, "Do you know where Hades is? I really need to talk to him, it's important!"

"Child, I have made many meetings with Hades," the spirit replied " but I have waited centuries to get one. What is it that is so important?"

"I just really need to talk to him. I'm his son do you think that will make any difference when getting a meeting?"

"You're a spawn of Hades? Well then, you can follow me but I don't know if his favorites his children." I followed her closely, and she led me to Hades' palace, but I had never seen it before.

"Is that new?" I asked "I visit here- well at least I used to visit here all the time when I was alive and I have never seen it before."

"Yes I believe Hades just had it put in a few days ago. Before, we had to find him or one of his servants to get a meeting with him." She continued.

"Um, sorry but I died weeks ago. I didn't see it or hear about it." I said. Maybe dad just didn't want me to know about it.

"Well that is certainly interesting. I don't know why you wouldn't have, especially since you are his son." She replied, wonderingly.

We knocked on the door and a few seconds later, it opened.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A women answered the door. She looked about 25, but, when it came to Greek Mythology, you never know.

"Yes, um I'd like to make a meeting with Hades." I said "It's really important. Also I am a son of Hades so, I'm sure he would let me see him."

"Name?" She asked.

"Um, Nico DiAngelo." I replied, hoping that he wouldn't have placed a ban on me seeing him.

She gasped. "Please follow me right this way. The Lord has been waiting for you."

"Well, this is where I leave you. Good luck dear." The spirit that had helped me said.

"Thanks for the help." I replied. I followed the servant to a room with huge vaulted ceilings that were about 50 feet tall. Towards the back off the room, there was a massive throne and on it, sat my father. He shooed away some servants that were feeding him pomegranate seeds, the food of the Underworld.

"Son, it's nice to see you!" He bellowed "Well, not really. Anyway, what do you want?"

"I… I need a favor." I said, nervously.

"A favor!" Hades bellowed "Of course! After all, I did sort of kill you so, it's the least I could do. What is it?"

"I need you to make sure that Percy doesn't kill himself." I blurted.

"Now," He countered "Why would he want to do that? I'm not even sure I could prevent that from happening. I may be the God of the Underworld, but I am not one of the Three Fates. I cannot prevent someone from dying."

"Well then," I announced "You have absolutely no use to me. You killed me and nothing you can do can repay me." I knew that would get him to do something.

"Okay. Well, sorry I disappointed you. You can leave now." Maybe not.

"But, can you please do something to help Percy. Like, maybe you can go and visit him and tell him I'm doing alright. On second thought," I stopped myself. The last thing Percy would want is to have the one responsible for my death telling him that I was doing O.K. "Maybe you could let me see him? Just for a little while."

"No." He said plainly "Don't you remember our little deal? I beat you fair and square. You can never see Percy again. At least, not until he dies."

"Fine then," I added "Send him flowers with a note, from me. Have the note say 'Percy, don't worry about me. Elysium is a wonderful place. I'm doing just fine' love, Nico. Oh, and make the flowers turquoise and black."

"Now that , " Hades announced "I can do. They will be sent to him ASAP. They will reach him by tomorrow morning. He will also receive the letter. Are you sure you want it to read, 'Percy, don't worry about me. Elysium is a wonderful place. I'm doing just fine' love, Nico?"

"Yes, I'm sure that's what I want to say." Tears swelled in my eyes. I knew he would still do something stupid. Stubborn bastard. I turned and left, leaving my father alone.


	7. The Flowers

**Hey guys welcome back! So sorry I haven't posted in so long. I thought I might be able to get chapter 6 and 7 up before vacation but I was so busy packing that I had no free time to write or post :( Also I was having some technical difficulties when I was trying to post chapter 5. But I'm back! I got some comments from you guys that were pretty funny. Like: 'NOOOOO! Nico and Percy belong together! BACK OFF WILL!' But no comments on the next series! I need to now what you guys want me to do for the next one! Soon. I need them by August 31 (2015) at the latest so please tell me what you want. Comments, likes and follows are appreciated. **

**Percy's POV:**

I couldn't think straight. At least, I didn't want to because, I would just end up crying again. Everyone had been treating me like I was a delicate sculpture, and if someone touched me, I would break.

It had been a few weeks since Nico has been gone, and this morning when I woke up, there were blue and black flowers sitting on my nightstand.

There was note attached to it reading: _Percy, don't worry about me. Elysium is a wonderful place. I'm doing just fine. ~Love, Nico. _

I fell to my knees and screamed in pain. A moment later, Annabeth came running in along with Will Solace. He came to my side and asked me what happened while he held me in his lap.

I showed him the letter and when he finished, he handed it to Annabeth.

"Percy I'm so sorry. Is there anything-"

I cut him off and yelled "No, Will! There isn't! You can't do anything! Nothing at all… You can't do anything…" He seemed to calm me down whenever I was upset. I was always happy around him. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I was just upset."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. By this point, Annabeth had left. Our embrace lasted for a minute, and when we broke, it was for a kiss.

This had become a usual thing now, but we weren't together. More like 'friends with benefits'. He just made me feel so happy and safe. I felt like a terrible person, with Nico just dying just a few weeks ago.

Slowly, I started making a trail of kisses from his cheek down to his neck, then broke to take off his shirt. He grabbed my wrists and stopped me.

"This feels… Wrong." He whispered into my ear.

I paused. I stared at the ground. I knew it was wrong, so I don't know why I did it. It

wasn't fair to Will either. I was just using him.

"I... I know. I'm sorry. It's just that, I'm so lonely, and you make me feel happy. You make

me feel like I have someone there for me, always. You are so nice to me and you make me feel safe. I'm sorry, I just… Maybe you should go."

As soon as that came out of my mouth I regretted it. I knew he was going to agree, but I didn't want him to leave.

"OK. I'll let you have some time to yourself. Just come and talk to me if you need anything." He replied softly.

With that, he kissed me on the forehead, got up, and left, leaving me there on the brink of tears.

The love of my life had just died, and here I was, ready to cry because another man couldn't be mine. This idea just made me want to cry even more.

'What is wrong with me' I thought. Everything. Everything was wrong with me. I couldn't see Nico unless I died so I most likely wouldn't be seeing him soon. Unless…

A crazy idea popped into my head. I knew Nico would be pissed for even having the idea, but it was my only choice. I had to see him again.

I stood up but was a little lightheaded for some reason. I took a few steps, then fell over. When I woke up, I was in the infirmary. I tried to move, but my hands were strapped to the bed.

Will walked and proceeded to say, "Percy, I know what you were going to do. Hazel… Hazel talked to Nico and he said that you were going to kill yourself. He was right, wasn't he?"

"I-I… I don't know what to say. Will I'm sorry. I had to…" I stuttered I knew he wouldn't buy the innocent act this time.

"Cut the crap Percy! I'm done with your apologies!" I knew it. He didn't buy a single bit. "This is not a joke Percy. This isn't a place where you can do whatever you want without having any effects on the world. Can you imagine what the world would be like without you?" He whispered the last sentence, as if knowing his mistake.

"Can you- any of you- imagine what the world would be like if Nico was never there?!" I bellowed. "How come no one treats Nico the way he deserves to be treated? Hell, he deserves more credit than I do for helping stop Gaea, and he wasn't even part of the prophecy!"

I ripped off the straps, ran over to Will and said, "Don't you ever talk about how bad the world would be without someone, unless you're talking about Nico." I said sternly. I wasn't saying it as a request, but a demand.

With that, I left the tent, only to find every one from camp surrounding me, including Nico.


	8. You Have To Help Him

Hey guys here I am again with another chapter! So… It's almost the beginning of the school year which means, yes, I wont be able to post as often. I know! It's terrible! Anyway, still no comments about the next fan fiction! Guys I really need those so I can tally them up and stuff too so guys, decide. Soon. Please, otherwise I'll just have to ask one of my many friends. Jk I have like three friends. So please tell me what you want because I really don't want to ask my friends. They will just go on a fangirl-high and no one wants to see that (it's not pretty). Comments, likes, and follows are appreciated.

Nico's POV:

At least I wasn't necessarily, let's say, lonely, in Elysium. Hazel came to visit sometimes with Frank and sometimes Annabeth. But never Percy.

I couldn't see him until he died, and we all knew that that wasn't going to be very soon. At least they told me how he was doing (which wasn't very good).

The day that I sent Percy the flowers was the first day that Hazel came to visit. I talked to her for a little while then got very serious.

"Hazel, I think Percy might be planning to kill himself. Please, you have to talk every precaution to stop him. I can't have him die for me." I asserted.

She looked at the ground, then nodded solemnly.

"I've been getting a strange vibe the last few days. At first I didn't think anything of it but today…" She hesitated. "Today I saw him with Will and, well, they were… Kissing. I know that Percy would never betray you like that so I knew that he was trying to mask the pain."

I didn't know what to say. I mean, a little part of me expected this to happen, while another part was ready to break down and cry out of shock.

"W-well that's better than him hurting himself. But he obviously needs help. Masking the pain isn't much better than hurting yourself. Please, Hazel, you have to help him. I can't wait for him to realize that there's a way out-"

"Nico, don't worry. I'll help him, you know that. I would never do anything that would hurt you physically or emotionally, you know that too. I promise, I'll do everything in my power to help him." She assured me.

"A-alright. You win. Thank you so, so much." I hugged her "Is there anything… Wait. Sorry, I was going to ask if there is anything I can do for you, but I kind of forgot that I'm… You know… Dead and all." We shared a laugh.

She concluded, "Well, I have to go. Please, please, please don't worry. I will help Percy. I would say 'if it's the last thing I do' but then I thought that you wouldn't like that very much" I nodded in agreement and we shared another laugh then, she got up, said goodbye, and left, leaving me to think about this consequences this action could have. Mwahaha:) Sorry that this chapter was so short but I wanted to be EVIL MWAHAHA and I promise that the next chapter will be extra juicy:)


	9. What is Wrong With Me?

**Hey guys! Yes, here is *drumroll*…. Wait for it…. CHAPTER NINE! I know this is so exciting maybe not for you guys but for me it is. If you have checked out my profile you would know that this is my first fan fic so don't judge my excitement. Ive decided to give up on asking you guys about the next fan fic because still no replies and it's September so…. Ya. I'll have to… *gulp*… Ask my friends. Ahhhhhh! You guys have made me do it. Anyway, enjoy! Comments, likes, and follows are appreciated. **

**Percy's POV**

"N-nico." I tried to ask how he was here but my brain wouldn't function right. My legs felt like jelly and my knees buckled. "H-how…"

As if he were dust, he then blew away. My heart dropped. It was an illusion. I wiped tears from my eyes and stood up.

I recognized Clovis from the Hypnos cabin come forward and say "I'm sorry Percy, but it's for your own good."

He waved his hand and I got very light-headed. "No! I… won't let… you." I fell to my knees and had to use my hands so I wouldn't have to lay down.

I couldn't hold on any longer and my body lay still on the ground. I was awake, but I could not move. It was like I was in a trance.

Will walked over to me, crouched down, and whispered in my ear, "Percy, I know you're still awake. Don't try to fool me." He stood up and looked over at Clovis. "Clovis!" he snapped. "He's still awake. How?"

"He's awake, yes, but he can't move." Clovis countered. "You should know that he is very powerful. He is not the easiest person to put to sleep."

Will nodded and crouched back down to me. "Why did it have to come to this? Why, Percy? I don't understand."

He picked my up, into his arms, and carried me to my cabin. He set me down gently on my bed and softly stroked my face, before kissing me.

'I can't believe this. They must feel so betrayed. What have I done?' I thought to myself. I wanted to say something to Will, but I couldn't talk.

"Percy," Will started "I just wanted to let you know, I… I hate you."

I could see tears forming in his eyes. He turned and walked out the door. He closed it and I assumed he put some kind of seal on it so I couldn't get out.

What was wrong with me? I had made everyone at camp hate me. I didn't know what to do with myself. I was an awful person.

All of a sudden I could move again. But I didn't. I just sat there, completely motionless. Except for the tears streaming down my cheeks.


	10. For You, Nico

**Hey guys! Welcome back for another chapter! I have some sad news. After this chapter, there will only be one more! I know, so sad:( I just wanted to thank all of you guys for reading my story! I recently went on the website and saw that there have been about 600 views for the first chapter! Of course, now there are only about five of you but… Anyway, enjoy! Comments, likes, and follows are appreciated. **

**Nico's POV**

"Hey, Percy?" I knew what today was. Today was the day I confessed my love for Percy.

The Second Titan war had just ended and we were mourning the losses we had endured. I walked up to Percy, who was hanging his head in shame.

"I could have saved them... No one was supposed to die." He mumbled under his breath.

I slowly walked over to him, hoping he wouldn't leave. "Hey, uh, Percy… Are you-"

"No! Don't say it!" He blurted. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? You know I'm not alright! But you ask anyway!" He fell to his knees. He put his hands over his face and started sobbing.

"I-I was just going to ask if you were open to talking about a few things. There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now." He looked up in shock. Percy turned his head to me.

"What is it? What do you want?" He mumbled. I helped him to his feet, and looked longingly in to his eyes.

"Percy, I-" I was cut off by some one pushing me onto Percy's chest. My cheeks became hot and I pushed away. "Uh… I, that wasn't me I swear!"

"I know. It's fine." He pointed behind me. I turned to find Will standing right in front of me. My cheeks grew even hotter.

He leaned toward me and whispered in my ear, "Go. Come on man just kiss him already." He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. "Percy, Nico is in love with you. He has been for quite some time. You'll find that he's a really nice guy," He blocked his mouth from me and loudly whispered, "And he's not too bad in the sack."

At this point I was ready to explode from embarrassment. "I haven't… He's joking.. I'm still a virgin I swear! I-uh, don't believe anything he says!" I turned around and blurted, "Will what the Hades?! Are you fu-" I heard the most energetic laughter ever from behind me.

"Ha! It's fine, I got the memo. That was a good one Will! Oh, man! I'm gonna die!" He almost fell on the ground laughing. "Ah, sorry. So, Nico. I've known this whole time. And, frankly, I love you too."

My nerves calmed. A gentle smile spread across my face. He pulled me in close to his chest. Percy's soft cheek rubbed against mine. He kissed the top of my head, and whispered to me, "Nico, I love you, more than anything else in this whole world."

I gasped. No one has ever been this nice me… Except mom... I was only ever wrongly accused. They always thought of me as mean and cold, but really I was just lonely. If they had given me a chance they would see that I'm not-

My thoughts were interrupted by a set of warm lips crashing into mine. My mind tried to comprehend what had just happened. Percy kissed me.

I blushed furiously. "I-I… What just happened?"

"I kissed you." He sounded so calm; I envied him for that. I felt my cheeks getting warmer and warmer.

"This is a-a dream, isn't it? Yup, definitely a dream." I pushed my forearm towards him. "Pinch me. I know I'm dreaming. Go on, pinch me."

"I think I'd rather do this…" He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arm around my back. "I _know_ I'd rather do this."

All of a sudden, I was pulled back to reality.

"-co? Nico! Nico what's wrong?" I heard Hazel's voice. "Nico! Nico!"

I groaned. "I'm so tired. I… Can't wait… For him anymore. I have to… Move on. Percy is taking to long. He needs to just die already!" I gasped shocked at what I had just said.

"I-I didn't mean that I just…" A sob rippled through my chest. "Oh, Gods! What did I just say? Hazel, you know I didn't mean it, right? I-I just…"

"I know, Nico. You would never say something like that. You just can't think straight because you miss Percy so much. But, I have a solution. Here." She handed me a letter.

"Is this from…" I couldn't bear to say his name. I didn't deserve to.

"Yes, it is. Read it; it will help you. Trust me." I opened the letter, and it smelled like the sea. It smelled like Percy…

As I opened the letter, I saw a small drop of water fall onto the paper, and realized that I was crying. Not sadness, but joy and relief. All the joy I had was hidden behind my sadness, and now, thinking about Percy, that wall burst open.

The letter read:

_My dearest Nico, with great joy I am honored to say, I am going to die in 24 hours. For you, Nico. _


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! So I know I haven't updated in a really long time and… well frankly I thought I deleted this story so I didn't see any point in updated ever again and I'm warning you now: it gonna be just as shit as it was before. Enjoy!

Percy's POV:

I sat there, staring at the ceiling. Somehow, I felt even more lonely than when Nico died. Everyone in the camp knew what I was trying to do, and they all hated me for it. Even Will… especially Will.

"Ugh, I fucked up so bad!" I screamed to no one. "Wait," I looked around the room. "Nico." I knew I needed to get to him, but I missed my last chance to. My only chance to go unnoticed, and I fucking blew it.

I threw my face into the bed and lay there.

"Nico…. I'm so sorry. I failed you. I let you die, and couldn't even kill myself to be with you again. I'll find a way to get to you, I swear to you." I sighed into the pillow.

"Percy, you didn't let me down. I know you'll find a way. I'll be waiting for you." I shot up and looked around the room, only to find it empty.

I crinkled my eyebrows in confusion, just as Will burst through the door. "Percy!"

I shuffled back on the bed in shock. "W-Will? What happened?" He looked tired.

"It's Annabeth." I jumped off the bed. "She's missing. We… we need your help to find her." I nodded and headed for the door, but Will grabbed me by the arm.

"Perce," He looked at the ground. "Don't do anything stupid. We need you." I pulled my arm out of his grasp and walked out the door.

"Well I don't need you to tell me what and what not to do. I'm my own person, and if I wanna be stupid, then dammit I'll be stupid."

As I was walking to the big house, I felt stares from everyone. Whispers behind my back. An unwanted feeling of regret; I wanted to crawl into a hole.

When I finally made it to the big house, I got inside quickly and slammed the door behind me. "Perry. Welcome back. I…uh… You should probably talk to Chiron." Mr.D stepped aside and let me into the lounge.

"Hey. What happened to her," I demanded. Chiron turned around and looked at me with sad eyes. "What. Happened."

"You remember the quest you were supposed to go on a few weeks ago?" I nodded. Simple mission: kill the Basilisks terrorizing Time Square. "Well, Annabeth decided to go alone. We haven't heard from her since."

No. No, no, no. "No. She's fine… she has to be fine. She's Annabeth. This can't happen to her. That would mean… I'm the reason…"

"Percy, please, don't think like that. You did nothing wrong. Annabeth chose to go alone on her own volition." Chiron tried to reassure me.

"Then why am I here?" He paused, not wanting to say something to set me off. "Why would get me of all people to find her if it's not my fault. Answer me dammit!" I slammed my fists on the table in anger.

He looked at the ground. "You're the best suited for this mission. It was yours in the first place. Please, Percy."

I sighed. "Of course I'll help her. And don't say I shouldn't do anything stupid." I cut him off as soon as he opened his mouth. "I'll be back."

Maybe.

I walked around Central Park with a picture of Annabeth, trying to find out if anyone had seen her. No luck.

I walked along the streets doing the same thing; same result. It was as if she had just disappeared. I found the Basilisks, well, what was left of them. There were only two when I found them, leading me to think she had definitely found them as well.

It was another hour of patrolling before I found a clue: her Yankees cap, stuck in a gutter, and a trail of blood leading to an alleyway behind a pizza parlor.

I slowly approached the mouth of the alley and pulled out Riptide. Peeking around the corner, I saw a figure curled up on one wall.

As I got closer, I noticed a piece of torn fabric on the ground, bright orange. I used the glow of my blade to light the figure and saw that it was in fact Annabeth, completely unconscious.

She was bloody and battered. I went to hook my arms under hers legs and shoulders to pick her up, but was met with something hitting me in the back of the head.  
I fell to the ground and smashed my head against the ground, passing out.

I woke up in front of a store; a quaint little mom-and-pop shop in the middle of a busy street. I knew what it was, but I couldn't quite place it.

I walked inside and stepped up to the clerk who had a name tag on that was something like "RCAHON."

"Hello! Welcome! My name is Charon. I'll be your guide to the underworld."

Nico's POV

I sat at the edge of a lake, lounging and looking at the sky. I leaned up onto my arms and looked across the water. It was so serene and beautiful, it almost seemed out of place in my chaotic life. Or, death, I guess.

I had been thinking about it a lot, but I figured it was time to move on to another life. I knew I'd have to wait a long time for Percy, and by then he'd probably forget about me and marry Annabeth and move to a farm and have a bunch of kids and name them Chris Emma and Abigail.

_Wow I need to chill._

I was obsessing about something I knew could never happen. I just wanted to be with Percy again so badly that it was tearing me apart.

I didn't want him to die, but at the same time I didn't want to be alone forever.

I flopped back onto the ground and threw my arms in either direction.

_Love sucks. Especially when you die way to early because your dad killed you because of the person you love and then you're stuck wondering if you're gonna be alone for the rest of eternity. #justgirlythings_

I rolled over onto my stomach and propped my head on my hands, staring at nothing.

Wait. What am I seeing?

I scrambled onto my feet and stared for a moment, trying to process what my eyes were picking up.

I took a shaky step forward and felt my eyes getting misty.  
"P-Percy?"

In front of me I saw Percy standing and looking around. His eyes locked onto mine and we shared a look.

He grinned the biggest grin of any grin in the history of grins. Or that was me, who's to say?

"Nico." He stepped towards me. "Nico!" He ran up to me and crushed me in a breathtaking hug.

"Percy. Oh, Percy, I missed you so much. But," I pushed back and glared at him. "Why are you here?"

"Well… you see, Annabeth was on a mission and then she disappeared and then I had to go save her and then I got hit in the head and then when I woke up Basilisks where eating my innards so I said 'fuck that' and passed out again and then I met Charon and now here I am."

He Inhaled deeply. "Is Annabeth okay?" He shrugged.

"She's not here, so I'm taking that as a good sign, knock on wood." I buried my face in his chest and at that moment I wanted nothing more than to curl up and watch a movie, most likely (definitely) The Little Mermaid,and fall asleep in his arms. I wanted to wake up and see him laying next to me for real, not just dreaming. I wanted to feel his embrace and never have to let go.

I wanted to be with him. And at that moment, I could.


End file.
